My Boys
by spastic-chick
Summary: So here I am. Walking through the woods. With four vampires. On a camping trip. What could possibly happen on a weekend out with THE BOYS?


MY BOYS

**Chapter One**

So here I am. Walking through the woods. With four vampires. On a camping trip.

Carlisle was leading our caravan, Jasper was following, then Emmett, and Edward and I were taking up the end.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had all some how found something to do on this particular weekend for them NOT to go camping with their husbands.

I am not that mean and not afraid of getting my clothes dirty so I decided it couldn't hurt to go camping. And Edward dazzling me helped in that decision some. After all I was very safe. It's not like a grizzly bear or a mountain lion was gona hurt me. ha!

"This should be a good spot for tonight. What do ya'll think?" Carlisle asked us.

"YES!" I almost screamed. I was sick of carrying all this junk. Who knew vampires need so much stuff to go camping? And I only had about one eighth (1\8) of what everyone else had on them.

"Bella, that couldn't possibly be heavy" Edward said as he took my bag and I collapsed on the ground.

"Nothings heavy to you Edward!" I really wished that if I hit him it would have an impact but that would have been a waist of energy.

"Well I think that settles that," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Sweet!" Emmet and Jasper said simultaneously.

And a second later two tents were up with a blazing fire.

Vampires don't need to sleep so I only knew what one tent was for. Me.

That was the benefit of camping with vampires, you didn't have to do any work.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"You unpack," Edward said as he took my stuff in to a tent and I followed.

All the other boys took there stuff and put it in the other tent .

"Gosh Bella! No wonder you collapsed earlier! How much junk did you bring?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I care about personal hygiene! You don't even have to!"

"Fine. You have a point. But why do you have a mirror?"

"For when I brush my hair."

"Ok then," he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I need to put some things in here. Is that okay?."

"Why would it not be Edward?"

And with that I turned to start unraveling my sleeping bag.

Somehow I got it open but I was inside it. I don't know how that happened but I could hear Edward laughing at me and I blushed scarlet.

I crawled out to find him doubled over with laughter. So I decided I would stop for a while to be mad at Edward... that is until he dazzles me.

"What's so funny Edward?"

"Only you Bella could find a way to make opening a sleeping bag an Olympic sport."

"Not like you've ever opened a sleeping bag before!"

"So what if that's true? I still wouldn't end up inside it."

"So?"

"You just keep unpacking," and he kissed me. Dang those incredible dazzling powers!

"Fine" and I turned back toward my bag

And only seconds after that Edward said, "Well, I'm done!"

Before I turned around I had to ask,"What could you possibly need for a camping trip?"

And when I turned around I was in shock. Half of the tent was covered with CD's. So that's what was so heavy!

"Why in the world did you bring your CD collection to go camping? What if it rains?"

"Two words for you Bella. Waterproof. Tents. They are completely safe here. Alice was gona break them while I was gone so I took my favorites with me."

"And Emmett and Jasper won't hurt any?"

"They better not because you're here, they wouldn't dare come in here!" he said with a grin on his face.

"Anyway would you like some help?" he said politely.

"No I'm a big girl. I can unpack my junk by myself. I'm almost done anyway."

"You know you said that like ten minutes ago. Right?"

"Your point?"

"My point is your slow."

"Ever thought your just fast?"

"Your point?"

"Okay Edward I'm done!"

"Finally!"

I wasn't going to take any more of Edwards complaints about me being slow so I left. That was probably not my wisest move.

"NOOOO! Emmett you moron! I only said 500 grains of black powder!"

All I saw a miniature cannon sitting just yards from our camp site.

"No I swear you said the whole can!"

"Shit! Get Bella Emmett!"

"Bella? Damn it! Get down now!"

And before I knew what was going on Emmett had tackled me to the ground and cover my ears and I saw Edward come out of the tent and then...

_**BOOM!!!!!!**_

I swear that cannon flipped three times in the air. It was pretty dang cool.

I turned to see what I thought was Jasper, he was so black-as in soot was all over him- standing by the cannon with a huge grin on his face.

"My brothers! That was amazing! Can we do that again?"

"What the hell was that?" Carlisle had run out of his tent at vampire speed.

"Why did we bring the cannon I thought Edward said since Bella was coming... O MY GOD BELLA! Are you okay? Can... You... Hear... Me...?"Carlisle said waving his arms in the air.

Good thing he's a doctor 'cause he couldn't use sign language if his life depended on it.

"Yes... I'm... Fine... Carlisle... Should... I... Not... Be..?" I was trying to imitate him- very successfully might I ad. Although me being tackled by his strongest son on the ground might have worried him just a bit.

"O thank goodness. I would have hated to explain to Charlie that you lost your hearing to my sons STUPIDITY!"

"You sure your okay Bella? 'Cause if you need anything-" Edward was being over protective as always, but I guess now he had a reason.

"Just because I'm a human girl does not mean I am not as tough as any of you... well not like... well yes but... you get my point!"

"Fine. Only trying to care about you. Sorry."

"Ya Bella. Your ruining his ego!" Jasper still as blackened as before was clearly enjoying this argument.

"You know if this is what your NOT suppose to do while I'm here... what exactly do you do then?"

"Wrong question Bella," Carlisle said with a grim look on his face.

And again in moments there were three rushes of wind blew right past me and into the junk tent and then the boys came out with bunches of gidgets and gadgets and wide smiles... it actually made me scared.


End file.
